AngelLoid
by Hikaru Hirio Hikari
Summary: Kaito adalah seorang Raja para Angel di Dunia Langit, yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk turun ke-bumi dan menjadi manusia normal, "ini semua untuk menyelamatkanmu... Ratuku..." apa penyebabnya Kaito mengorbankan diri? di mana Kaito bertemu Ratunya kembali? kapan kekuatan Kaito sebagai SERAPHIM, kembali? siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan yang ada di Dunia Langit?


**Salam kenal minna-san! ini fict pertama saya, jadi mohon jangan heran kalau kalian semua merasa ada yang kurang dan kesalahan fatal di fict ini… =_=**

**Disclaimer ****: ©Yamaha**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Hikaru Hirio Hikari**

**Title : Angel-loid**

**Selamat baca! (^_^)/**

Angel-Loid

Prologe

Di sebuah Negeri.

di mana Negeri tersebut adalah Negeri yang tidak bisa tertembus oleh manusia biasa,

di mana hanya ada makluk-makluk suci ciptaan yang maha kuasa, (ingat! Ini hanya FANFICT)

di mana hanya ada ketenangan dan ke damaian saja,

di mana semua makluk cahaya tinggal…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita 1

Kaito's Memori

Di bumi

Dari kejauhan terlihat 3 orang pemuda sedang menatap langit sambil berbaring di atas lapangan rumput yang luas

"rasanya tenang sekali…" gumam seorang pemuda dengan rambut Honey Blondy, mata birunya terus memandang langit, dan senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Baby Face-nya

"kau benar Len" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu yang panjang dan ber-pony tail, pada si pemuda rambut pirang yang tadi di panggil Len

"hm…" gumam seorang pemuda lagi dengan wajah datar, rambutnya yang berwarna biru terus bergoyang dengan lembut karena ulah si angin yang usil, matanya di tutup dan menikmati sensasi dari angin yang menerpanya

"kau ini irit kata-kata sekali sih! Kaito!" sindir pemuda berambut ungu pada pemuda rambut biru yang tadi di panggil Kaito

"Gakupo benar! Kau ini benar-benar irit kata-kata!" seru Len menyetujui kata-kata Gakupo –pemuda berambut ungu- tadi

"oh…" jawab Kaito yang sekarang membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan mata Shappire yang sangat indah (menurut penulis XD), sementara kedua temannya hanya sweetdrop karena tingkah teman mereka yang -kelewatan- cuek

"kau ini memang aneh! Semenjak masuk kuliah, sifatmu jadi berbeda dan terbalik 180 derajat!" jelas Gakupo yang mengingat sifat kaito sewaktu SMA, saat itu Kaito benar-benar seperti orang tidak waras (Gila) apa lagi kalau sudah ketemu sama yang namanya Ice Cream

Kaito P.O.V.

'_ribut sekali sih!_' pikirku sambil terus berusaha cuek pada perkataan dua temanku semasa kecil hingga sekarang

'_berubah? Aku memang berubah saat aku mengingat semuanya… semua ingatanku dulu…_' itulah yang aku pikirkan, sebenarnya semua berawal dari 1 tahun yang lalu

-Flass Back, 1 tahun yang lalu- (karena ini masa lalunya Kaito jadi Flass Backnya Kaito P.O.V. semua)

_Perlahan namun pasti aku melangkah masuk apatermenku, aku memang tinggal sendiri semenjak aku masuk SMP. Aku sudah dibuang orang tuaku karena mereka mengira aku ini Iblis, karena saat aku SD aku selalu menunjukan kemampuan yang tidak wajar seperti membaca pikiran orang lain, memiliki kekuatan yang di atas manusia normal dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan Supranatural_

_BRUK!_

_Aku menjatuhkan badanku, lelah dan penat yang luar biasa di atas kasur Single Bad milikku, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena aku segera bengun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku_

"_uuhk!" kepalaku tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, punggung dan seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas sampai aku harus melepaskan T-shirt biruku_

"_AAAAAAAARRHG!" rasa sakit yang luar biasa aku alami ini benar-benar aneh, tapi kemudian rasa sakit itu lenyap di iringi oleh ingatan-ingatan yang sepertinya aku lupakan tapi terulang kembali_

'_apa ini?' pikirku saat berusaha melihat kedalam ingatanku untuk memutar kembali ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja_

_Tes…_

'_aku…' aku menangis? 'jadi ini kah ingatanku yang sebenarnya? Ingatanku di kehidupan sebelumnya?' pikiranku di penuhi pertanyaan yang benar-benar membingungkan tapi semuanya langsung terjawab saat ingatanku pulih seutuhnya 'tidak aku sangka kalau aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia… setelah sekian lama menjadi The Lost Seraphim' (A/N : Seraphim adalah Angel dengan 3 pasang sayap dengan kata lain punya 3 sayap di bagian kanan + kiri = 6 sayap)_

"_hem?" gumamku saat merasakan ada sebuah sensasi aneh dari punggungku, rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan berat, dengan ragu aku lihat ke arah belakang dan melihat ada 3 pasang sayap yang memiliki 3 ukuran yang berbeda 'ternyata Cuma sayap yang-'_

"_eh?" dengan cepat aku langsung menghadap ke belakang lagi, kemudiam mencoba mengembangkan sayapku meski aku sedikit lupa caranya…_

_Srak…_

_Gesekan kecil terdengar di telingaku yang aku yakini itu adalah suara gesekan bulu sayapku, aku turunkan sedikit sayapku yang paling besar dan aku cabut satu bulu yang berada di bagian ujung yang paling besar_

_BET!_

"_AADAAAUW!" teriakku kesekaitan saat mencabut bulu sayapku dengan paksa 'ternyata bukan mimpi… segel jelek yang tertanam untuk mengurung kekuatanku sudah retak…' sekarang aku benar-benar merasa prustasi dengan apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang ini_

"_tunggu dulu… kalau aku dalam wujud seperti ini terus dan mengeluatkan aura seperti dewa… GAWAAT!" dengan segera aku simpan sayapku dan menyembunyikan kekuatan hingga titik terkecil. Kalau tidak begini, aku bisa di tarik kembali kekayangan dan nyawanya pasti tidak akan selamat…_

-End of Flass Back-

'_setelah kejadian itu aku merahasiakan identitasku, tapi pada akhirnya aku malah dikawal oleh dua orang ini… mungkin mereka tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau mereka ini sebenarnya Cherubim (Gakupo) dan Arcangel (Len) … meropatkan aku saja…_' pikirku sambil melirik ke-arah Gakupo dan Len secara bergatian

(A/N : Cherubim adalah malaikat yang memiliki 2 pasang sayap atau kanan + kiri = 4 sayap. Arcangel adalah malaikat perang sayapnya normal yaitu sepasang, biasanya Arcangel memiliki sayap yang lebih mini-malis untuk memudahkan mereka bergerak)

"hei…" panggilku pada 2 sahabatku atau lebih tepatnya pengawalku yang masih asik meceramahiku, keduanya langsung diam dan memasang muka penasaran masing-masing

"_apa?_" tanya ke duanya kompak

"apa kalian ingat dengan ingatan kalian di kehidupan sebelumnya?" tanyaku yang hampir menyamai sebuah bisikan, aku lirik wajah keduanya yang menunjukan ekspresi… kaget? Dengan segera aku mengaktifkan sihir telepatiku dan membaca pikiran mereka masing-masing

'_mungkinkah dia sudah mengingat kejadian itu? Tapi tidak mungkin rasanya Kaito mengingatnya! Lagi pula ingatan dan sihirnya kan sudah di segel dengan sempurna!_' seru Gakupo dalam hatinya yang langsung membuatku kaget dan terduduk menatap mata biru ke-unguannya

'_jadi mereka memang benar-benar di utus untuk menjemputku?_' pikirku

'_UWAA! GAWAT INI KALAU DIA SAMPAI MENGHUKUMKU KARENA SUDAH MENGATAINYA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!_' teriak Len dalam hati, meski itu percuma karena aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas

'_ternyata mereka menyembunyikan semuanya dariku…_' pikirku yang langsung memasang muka tidak suka

"kau i-ini bicara a-apa sii? Iya kan? Len?" kata Gakupo dengn sedikit… gugup?

"i-iya!" Len yang aku lihat tidak kalah gugup dari Gakupo langsung mengeluarkan… keringat dingin?

"benar juga ya? Aku hanya bercanda!" aku langsung menunjukan senyumku sekilas dan berdiri dengan wajah mengadah kelangit, tapi aku bisa tau kalau wajah mereka berdua menunjukan expresi lega

'_benadamu itu benar-baner tidak lucu! Bikin aku jantungan saja!_' seru keduanya dalam hati, tapi tentunya aku mendengarnya secara jelas

"hah?" sepertinya barusan aku merasakan kalau ada yang mengawasi kita bertiga dari atas langit sana… tapi apa?

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku di selubungi oleh cahanya putih dan terangkat ke-arah langit, pandanganku perlahan mengabur di iringi hilangnya kesadaranku.

End Kaito POV

Normal POV

SRIIIING!

"UWAAAH!" Len terlihat kaget dengan apa yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi pada kaito "i-ini…? Mungkinkah…?" dengan gerak cepat Len langsung melirik ke-arah Gakupo yang menunjukan expresi serius dan memasang posisi siaga, Gakupo menoleh ke-arah Len dan kemudian mengangguk pelan

SRAK!

Detik berikutnya keduanya langsung mengeluarkan sayap mereka masing lemkap dengan lingkaran sihir warna ungu (Gakupo) dan emas (Len) di tempat mereka berpijak sekarang ini

Kpak… kpak… kpak

Perlahan namun pasti tubuh mereka terngakat yang di iringi kepakan sayap yang secara teratur membuat gerakan nik dan turun atas kemuan masing-masing pemilik sayap. Perlahan Kaito, Gakupo dan Len menghilang di balik awan putih yang tebal

.

"uuh!" desah Kaito yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya

"KAITO!" teriak Len yang khawatir dengan kondisi Kaito

"HEEI! SADARLAH!" kali ini Gakupo yang ikut berteriak untuk membantu Len mengembalikan kesadaran Kaito

"kalin berdua berisik" Kaito yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Gakupo dan Len langsung men-death-glare (A/N : bahasa jadulnya 'tatapan kematian' atau 'tatapan pembunuh' :3 ) keduanya "di mana ini?" kaito sepertinya baru menyadari kalau tempat yang tadi dia tiduri itu adalah ruangan serba putih dengan jendela besar di kedua sisinya

"entahlah… saat aku sadar, kami sudah berada di sini…" kata Len pelan, sambil meunjukan expresi sedih '_setidaknya dia masih belum ingat kalau ini adalah Aula Istana _'

'aula kerajaan?' pikir Kaito setelah membaca isi hati Len tadi, Kaito kemudian menatap Gakupo yang menatap lurus kemudian melihat sekitar

"lagi pula kita juga tidak sendiri… coba lihat sekelilingmu" suruh Gakupo, entah pada siapa

Karena merasa penasaran, kaito mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan kemudian menatap sekitar 'sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini' pikir Kaito, sekilas terlihat seringai tipis yang terukir di bibirnya

Semuanya yang ada di Aula Istana hanyalah remaja-remaja yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Kaito, Gakupo dan Len

PATS!

Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut langsung menjadi gelap dan hanya cahaya di pangung yang menyala

"PERHATIAN KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut kecoklatan pendek dengan pakian armor berwarna merah, lengkap dengan Sword yang menggantung di pinggul sebelah kanannya "NAMAKU ADALAH SAKINE MEIKO! KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI ADALAH MANUSIA YANG TERPILIH UNTUK MEMBANTU KAMI PARA MANUSIA KAYANGAN UNTUK BERPERANG MELAWAN PARA IBLIS! KALIAN AKAN DI AJARKAN CARA BERPERANG DAN ITU SEMUA HARUS DI IKUTI SECARA SUKA DAN TIDAK SUKA! DAN AKU YANG SECARA LANGSUNG MELATIH KALIAN!" jelas perempuan yang tadi menyebut dirinya Meiko

"_HAAAAH?!_" teriak yang lainnya serempak, kecuali Kaito dan Gakupo yang tetap stay-cool. Kalau Len sih sudah cemberut duluan

'_yang benar saja! Aku ini kan Arcangel kelas atas?! Harus di latih lagi?_' protes Len dalam hati

"pft-!" Kaito yang mendengar protesan Len hanya bisa menahan tawa

"kau kenapa?" Gakupo langsung heran dengan tingkah Kaito yang dia rasa sedikit aneh saat tiba di Aula

"hm? Bukan apa-apa… aku hanya merasa terhibur dengan seruan mereka semua denga expresi yang bermacam-macam!" Kaito langsung mencari alasan agar Gakupo tidak merasa curiga '_hampir saja aku memunculkan auraku tadi!_' piker Kaito lega

"haa? Dasar aneh!" Gakupo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke arah depan '_sepertinya aku merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Kaito tadi… tapi bukannya kekuatan aslinya Kaito di segel?_' pikir Gakupo yang sepertinya mulai curiga dengan Kaito

'_tidak aku sangka… ternyata Gakupo bisa menyadarinya…_' muka Kaito sedikit merengut karena penyamarannya hampir terbongkar "aku mau pergi dulu!"

"memang mau kemana?" Tanya Len yang sedikit panic kalau saja Kaito bermaksud kabur dan kembali ke-Bumi

"mencari udara segar, di sini pengap sekali" jawab Kaito santai '_aku akan pilih jalan yang sedikit panjang untuk menuju ke danau belakang istana ini, untuk jaga-jaga kalau mereka mengira aku tersesat…_' sekali lagi Kaito membuat ke-dua temannya merasa heran dengan tingkah dirinya

"aneh…" Gakupo mulai benar-benar merasa ada yang mengganjal pada sikap Kaito sekarang

"itulah Kaito! Dari dulu dia selalu saja bertingkah aneh!" Len sepertinya masih belum peka pada situasi sebenarnya

"bukan itu!"

"hah? Jadi apa?" Tanya Len yang masih belum peka

"bukannya kau tau kalau ruangan ini di tutup dan di kunci secara rapat dan bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir tidak bisa keluar?!" Gakupo mulai kesal dengan sikap Len yang sama sekali masih belum peka

"iya, lalu? Eh?!- berarti kalau Kaito bisa keluar… itu artinya?" Tanya Len ragu, yang akhirnya dia menyadari situasi sebenarnya

"ya! Itu berarti segel yang ada pada tubuh Kaito sudah lenyap! Dan dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir! Kau tau kan? Kalau Kaito itu adalah Raja Pertama yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk di lahirkan kembali di Bumi demi Ratu Pertama?" kali ini Gakupo terlihat benar-benar serius dengan pembicaraannya dengan Len, tentunya mereka bicara dengan suara yang lumayan kecil

"benar! Lagi pula Kaito itu tipe yang suka keramaian, mana mungkin dia benci keadaan di aula ini dan beralasan seperti tadi…" kali ini Len mulai menganalisis tentang tujuan Kaito yang sebenarnya

"tidak salah lagi! Pasti dia ke danau yang ada di belakang istana!"

keduanya terdiam sebentar dan detik berikutnya mereka langsung pergi mengejar Kaito, mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Meiko yang dari tadi kesal oleh tingkah Gakupo dan Len yang tidak mendengarkannya bicara

sementara itu Kaito

"hmm… sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah" gumam Kaito senang. Karena semenjak hari pengorbanannya, dia sedikit lupa dengan ke-adaan istana saat itu. '_kurasa dari sini aku bisa langsung teleport ke danau_' Kaito terlihat sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya barusan, karena dia terlalu takut kalau saja pancaran energinya terlalu besar '_di coba saja dulu…_'

ZAP!

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, Kaito sudah menghilang dan langsung berpindah tempat ke danau belakang istana

Kaito POV

"fuuh!" aku langsung mendudukan diri dan menikmati pemandangan sekitarku '_aku benar-benar rindu sekali dengan tempat ini… terutama padamu… Ratuku!_' senyumman tulus berkembang di bibirku, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa rindu dengan Ratu yang dulu selalu berada di sampingku '_sekarang kau ada di mana…?_'

Lama aku berdiam dan terus memandang lurus ke-arah ujung danau '_sebaiknya aku memasang pelindung untuk jaga-jaga_'

Sriiiiing

Sedikit aku pikirkan sebuah mantra dan kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan perak yang sekarang menyelubungi tubuhku "dengan begini aman!"

Sraak…srak..srak

Aku munculkan sayapku dan menggerak-gerakkannya sedikit "gatal juga rasanya kalau tidak keluarkan dalam waktu lama" gerutuku dengan tangan yang sibuk menggaruk ke-tiga pasang sayapku secara bergantian

KPAK…KPAK…!

"UWAAH!" tidak aku sangka kekuatan sayapku bertambah kuat! Baru aku kepakan 2 kali, sekarang aku sudah terbang setinggi 10 meter 'hm… kalau di lihat-lihat, bentangan sayapku bertambah besar… bahaya juga kalau aku sampai ketahuan terbang dengan bentangan sayap segini mencolok sekali…'

"Kaito-kun?"

DEHG!

'_siapa itu? Tidak mungkin rasanya kalau ada yang bisa melihatku dari luar kalau aku sedang memakai pelindung… kecuali satu orang…_'

"kau… Kaito-kun?"

'_suara ini?... mungkinkah…_' perlahan aku balikkan tubuh dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku "kau…?"

End Kaito POV

**Author note :**

**Siapa hayooo?! Mau tau? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

**Dan jangan lupa Review! (MAKSA)**


End file.
